A Digital Clash
by The Dimension Crossing Mew
Summary: Animorphs, YYH, YGO, Sailor Moon, Digimon 02 X-over. The Digidestined had thought that the danger was over. Then they learned that their adventure had just begun. Now they have to deal with new Digidestined, new enemies, and new dimensions. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This story is set after the 02 Digimon series. I will assume that almost everyone knows the Digimon characters, so I will only give descriptions of the crossover characters.

** Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the known characters or series in this fic. The only things I own are my own characters, and the plot.**

**Other Characters and the Series They Came From**

**Rachel:** (Animorphs book series) A member of the Animorphs - a group of four human kids, one human-turned-hawk, and an Andilite _Aristh _- who have the ability to turn into any animal they touch. Rachel is 15, tall, has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is an Amazon warrior ready to kick the butt of anything in her way. Her cousin Jake is the leader of the Animorphs.

**Yugi:** ( Yu-Gi-Oh anime/manga series) A short, 17-year-old Japanese high school student, Yugi solved an Ancient Egyptian artifact, the Millennium Puzzle, at age 16. By doing so, he released the 5,000-year-old spirit of a pharaoh, whom he named Yami. Yugi is about five feet tall, with spiky black hair that ends in red and blonde bangs. He has large violet eyes, and wears the Puzzle around his neck.

**Yami:** The 5,000-year-old spirit that lives in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Yami controls the monsters and magic of a place known as the Shadow Realm. Together, Yugi and Yami hold the title King of Games, and are the other halves of each other's soul. Yami is a few inches taller than Yugi, with the same hairstyle but with blonde streaks going into the spikes, and red eyes.

**Usagi:** (Sailor Moon anime/manga series) A 16-year-old Japanese school girl whose alter-ego, Sailor Moon, is the leader of the Sailor Senshi, a group of super heroines with powers and names based off eight of the nine planets. Usagi's blonde hair is put up in two ball-shaped buns and then falls as two waist-length streamers, and she also has blue eyes.

**Hotaru:** ( Sailor Moon anime/manga series) A 14-year-old Japanese school girl whose alter-ego, Sailor Saturn, is a member of the Sailor Senshi. Hotaru has shoulder-length black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin.

**Kurama:** ( Yu Yu Hakusho anime/manga series) A five-tailed silver fox demon, Kurama possessed a human fetus after being mortally wounded by a bounty hunter. Kurama has the ability to control plants and his favorite weapon is his Rose Whip. Kurama is tall, with long red hair and green eyes.


	2. Ch 1 Meeting and Rachel

**A/N: **This is a Digimon, Animorphs, Yugioh, Sailor Moon, and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. You don't need to know much about any of the series except Digimon, because nearly everything will be explained in the story.

**Also:**

"school's" – regular speech

been - thought speech

_blown _– thoughts and empathized or foreign words

**-~- to pieces -~-** - change of view or narration, i.e.; the Animorphs

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the known characters or series' in this fic. The only things I own are my own characters, and the plot.**

Chapter 1

**Meeting and Rachel**

It had been five months since the Digidestined had defeated Mylomyotismon, and the children and their digimon partners were finally settling down for a life of peace.

Then came the message on Izzy's computer. It was from Gennai, saying that he had something important to tell both groups of kids, and that they and their digimon were to meet him in the Digital World. He left the coordinates on Izzy's laptop.

Izzy immediately called the others and their digimon, and together they entered the Digital World before heading to the predetermined coordinates. When they got there, they found Mimi, Palmon, and Gennai already waiting.

The kids immediately ran to Mimi, as their digimon crowded around Palmon. The greetings done, they all turned their attention to Gennai.

"Gennai," asked Tai, "what did you want to tell us?"

"Yeah," added Davis, his hands behind his head. "I thought that all that saving the worlds stuff was done and over with."

"It's not," stated Gennai, "but what I have to tell you can wait until the others arrive."

The Digidestined all glanced at each other, as Davis blurted out what everyone was thinking: "What others?"

**-~- Rachel -~-**

My name's Rachel and you know the deal. No last name, no city, no state, and no guaranty that _Rachel_ is my real first name. If you don't know the deal, it's this: If the Yeerks ever find me or my friends, they'll kill us. Or worse. And yes, there is something worse than death.

Because the Yeerks are parasites who, in their natural state, are just big gray slugs that live in a sludgy pond called a Yeerk pool. But the Yeerks have the ability to take over other bodies by crawling in through the ear. They have enslaved many races throughout the galaxy like this. The Taxxons, the Hork-Bajir, and others. Now the Yeerks were after us.

Now you're wondering who's going to stop them. Sorry, but unfortunately, there is only me and my friends. We're the Animorphs. Animal morphers. We were given the ability to change into any animal we acquire by a dying Andilite prince.

It's just us: Me; our leader, my cousin Jake; his best friend Marco; my best friend Cassie; our resident alien and younger brother of the Andilite prince, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. Ax for short. Then there is the final member of our team, and the greatest casualty of this war: Tobias.

Tobias. It was clear to the rest of the team how much we like each other. Two weeks ago we officially went out as boyfriend and girlfriend, though I had a few misgivings about interspecies relationships.

You see, Tobias paid the ultimate price for our powers. Now he is a _nothlit_, a human trapped in the body of a hawk. A being known as the Ellimist gave Tobias back the ability to morph, even his human body. But Tobias is still a hawk, and his human body is still a morph. Any longer then two hours, and he'd be trapped. Again.

As I pondered my mixed-up, crazy life, I sat down at my computer. I had just got back from gymnastics practice, and was currently wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants over my ever-present morphing outfit: my leotard. I also had on an old pair of comfortable tennis shoes. I knew my friends would freak out at my casual attire.

I turned on the computer, and then logged on to the Internet. It was the weekend, and I needed to get some homework done.

Suddenly, my computer screen gave out a bright light, and from the light floated out a device of some sort. I grabbed it, and then began to examine it. The device was slightly smaller than my whole hand, with a gray plastic body and a tan rubber grip. It had an antenna on top, a small screen, and two small buttons.

As I was looking at the item in my hand, my computer screen began to glow again. Then it felt like I was being pulled into the computer, before I could react. All I could see was light, and I was floating through nothing.

I finally landed and realized I could see again. I was flat on my back, sprawled out with the device still in my hand. I glared at it; quite certain that what had happened was its fault, before sitting up and turning my gaze to my surroundings.

I was sitting in the dirt in some kind of forest. Definitely not where I was earlier. I started to get up, and was in a crouch when I heard a soft, childlike voice call out, "Excuse me," from behind me.

I whirled around, and promptly fell on my butt. Because, of course, I was in an awkward position when I turned. Not because I - dubbed _Xena, Warrior Princess_, by Marco - was scared. I wasn't. I just wasn't expecting to be eyelevel to a pair of large brown eyes three feet away from my face.

As I got up, I nearly fell over again. The eyes belonged to a three foot black bear cub with a blonde snout and paws. On its chest was a sun shape with what I knew to be the astrological sun symbol in the middle, also in blonde fur.

"Excuse me," she (for I was quite certain it was a she) asked again, "but is your name Rachel?"

"Yes," I replied. "What is yours?"

"Teddymon," the creature (Teddymon, I reminded myself silently) said. "Gennai told me to bring you to him so he could talk to you. Come on!" she added, grabbing my hand, turning, and tugging me toward the tree line. "I know the way."

"Wait," I said, absently noting the shield outlined in blonde fur on her back. "Just wait." She turned and watched me as I removed my gray sweats and folded them, then untied and removed my shoes before tying them together by the laces. That done, I focused on the animal that would get me through the woods faster and easier.

Teddymon stared wide-eyed as I began. The first change was the fur, gray and shaggy and as rough as carpeting. It sprouted from my skin and leotard in a wave that rippled down from my neck all across my body.

I could see my face bulging out, growing into a long snout. I could feel my teeth liquefy, then reform and grow into the fearsome weapons of the wolf.

My spine lengthened as my tail grew. My knees reversed direction, and I could hear the sounds that my bones and internal organs made as they shifted and reformed. With hands rapidly changing into paws, I hung my shoes around my neck by their laces.

Within seconds, I was on all fours, fully wolf. I carefully picked up my clothes in my jaws, before turning back to Teddymon. Well, I said, lead the way.

She nodded and turned, before getting down on all fours and running through the brush. I followed, my thick fur protecting me from the brambles.

As we ran through the bushes, jumped fallen logs, and dodged trees, my awesome wolf senses registered sounds and scents I never would have noticed as a human. Within a few minutes, I scented humans and… something else. We were getting close, and I told Teddymon to stop.

As she did so, I dropped my clothes and shook off my shoes. Then I focused on my human body, my skin itching as I lost my fur, and my teeth felt funny as my long, powerful wolf jaws became my own puny, weak, human mouth.

I stood up as the morph finished, then began putting on my sweats and shoes. Once I was done, I ran a hand through my hair to make sure it was perfect, and then held out my hand to Teddymon.

"I believe you were taking me to meet someone," I said, smiling. She looked up at me and smiled back, before grabbing my hand with her paw and tugging me through the last few trees separating us from the clearing up ahead.


	3. Ch 2 Yugi and Yami

**A/N: Sorry for being a day late, I was in Coronado for the weekend. **For the first few chapters I am going to focus on a different person each chapter unless everyone is together. Also, the only time I am going to use first-person narration is when I am focusing on an Animorphs character - or I want a specific person's perspective - as that is how the books are set up. And with that said, here is the next set of characters.** Warning: small amount of shonen-ai. Its just hugging and kissing, and won't be a big part of the story. If this is enough to make you stop reading, then leave now, and don't flame me. You have been warned.**

**Again:**

"normal speech"

/Yugi to Yami/

\Yami to Yugi\

_thoughts and empathized or foreign words_

**-~- Rachel -~-** - change of view or narration, i.e.; the Animorphs

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the known characters or series' in this fic. The only things I own are my own characters, and the plot.**

Chapter 2

**Yugi and Yami**

After the events of the past year, Yugi's life had finally settled down. He had turned 17 a few months ago, and had just started his last year of high school.

Yugi sat down in his computer chair, and smiled as he felt a pair of ghostly arms hug him from behind. "Hello, Yami," said Yugi, spinning the chair around to kiss the now solid spirit on the nose. "Did you miss me?"

Those months ago, at the Ceremonial Battle, Yami had decided that if the Afterlife had waited all of 5,000 years for him, then it could wait a bit longer, and chose to stay with Yugi. The spirit of the Sennen Ring, freed from Zorc's influence, also chose to stay among the living with his host, Ryo Bakura, and took Ryo's last name as his own.

"Always, _aibou_," replied Yami, kissing Yugi's forehead. A few months ago, after the Battle, Yami and Yugi entered a relationship with each other, as did Ryo and Bakura. Malik said it was bound to happen, as Yugi and Ryo were the other halves of the spirits' souls.

Yugi turned his chair back to the computer as Yami faded back into the Puzzle. A few months back, the two had found an online dueling site, and were eager to duel some more. Especially the duelist they believed was Seto Kaiba, because no matter how many times he lost to them, he kept coming back for more.

However, as Yugi logged on, his computer started to emit a bright light. /What's going on Yami?/ asked Yugi, as an object emerged from the light. \I don't know, Yugi, but be careful, \ cautioned Yami.

The item halted in front of Yugi, before falling. Yugi automatically caught it, and brought it up to look at it. The thing was about the size of his hand, with a black plastic body and a gold rubber grip. It had an antenna on top, a small screen, and two small buttons

As he examined the device, the light from his computer became impossibly brighter, and he felt himself being lifted out of his chair. Next, all he could see was light as he floated through nothing. Then he landed, and could see again.

What he saw, however, caused Yami to immediately take over. Standing before them was a huge bipedal lion wearing a pair of pants. It had a short sword sheathed and strapped to its back.

Before Yami could act, the lion asked, "Are you the one known as Yami, partner to the one known as Yugi?" Yami was surprised and immediately suspicious that the creature already knew that much about them.

"Who are you," demanded Yami, "and how do you now this?!"

"I was informed by an acquaintance of mine your names and the differences between the two of you," the lion said. "As for whom I am, I am Leomon, and I have been asked by Gennai to escort you to him so that he can talk to you and the other Digidestined." He turned and added, "Follow me," before heading toward a forest.

\What do you think, Yugi? \

/I think we can trust him, Yami. What do you think? /

\I agree. I could tell he was not lying to us, and I could not sense any ill intent.\

/Well then, let's follow him! /

Yami chuckled before relinquishing control back to Yugi, who immediately took off after the departing Leomon

**A/N: **Sorry for how short this is, but I need to get thru the introductions of the characters and the explanations as fast as possible. Next time: Usagi and Hotaru are brought in**.**


	4. Ch 3 Usagi and Hotaru

**Remember:**

"normal speech"

_thoughts and empathized or foreign words_

**-~- Rachel -~-** - change of view or narration, i.e.; the Animorphs

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the known characters or series' in this fic. The only things I own are my own characters, and the plot.**

Chapter 3

**Usagi and Hotaru**

It was a few months after the defeat of Chaos, and everything was back to the way it was before Chaos had arrived. There was still the occasional attack by the leftover and masterless youma, but the Sailor Senshi had no problems getting rid of them. Even Chibi-Usa was back, sent by her mother to gain extra training.

**Ding… Dong…,** went the doorbell at the house of one Tsukino Usagi. "I'm coming!" Usagi yelled as she ran through the house to answer the door. She finally got there, having only tripped once, and opened the door to find Hotaru on the other side.

While the rest of the Senshi had returned to their original age immediately, Hotaru had to rely on her magic to age. The aging process had finally stopped around 14. Hotaru still lived with Haruka and Michiru.

"Hello, Usagi," Hotaru said. "Is Chibi-Usa here?"

"Sorry, Hotaru," replied Usagi. "Chibi-Usa's visiting Pluto. But you're welcome to come in and wait for her; she should be back soon."

"Thank you," said Hotaru as she stepped over the threshold, removed her shoes, and put on a pair of house shoes. "By the way, where are your parents and your brother?"

"Some sort of student-parent-teacher conference or something," Usagi said as she closed the door. "Oh, I just remembered. Come on up to my room, I have something to show you!"

As the two climbed the stairs, Usagi explained. "The other day I was surfing the web, and I saw a message about someone selling a lamp. When I saw the picture, I thought you might like it. I even wrote down the website."

As they entered Usagi's room, Hotaru noticed Luna asleep on the bed, as Usagi went to turn on the computer. Hotaru went to stand next to the computer as Usagi logged on.

Suddenly, the computer screen burst into intense luminosity as two items shot out and landed in the girls' hands. The light woke up Luna as the two girls examined the items in their hands.

Usagi's was oval in shape, a bit smaller than her hand. The body was silver plastic, with a gold rubber grip. There was an antenna on top, a small screen, and two small buttons. Hotaru's was the same, only with a violet body, and a silver grip.

Then the light from the computer enveloped them, as the last thing they heard was Luna desperately calling their names. For a few seconds it felt like they were floating in a white nothingness. Then they were suddenly in a forest, and in front of them were two cats.

One was a large silver cat about two feet high at the shoulder, with long rabbit ears and large, red, slightly slanted eyes. There were gold crescent moons on its forehead, ears, and upper fore and hind legs. The ears were tipped in gold, as was a long, gold striped tail.

The other was a large, dark lavender cat with two tails, standing on its hind legs. Its body was tiger-striped with silver, and around its neck was a large silver collar set with large violet gems with the sign of Saturn engraved in black on each jewel. The cat had large, slanted silver eyes, and a large, round violet gem in the middle of its forehead. The cat had large ears and silver gloves on the forepaws, with three gold claws on each paw.

"Excuse me," the silver cat said in a polite, female voice, "but are you two Usagi and Hotaru?"

Both girls confirmed their names before asking the cats for theirs.

"I am Lunaramon," the silver cat said.

"And I'm her sister, Silencimon," the purple cat cut in.

Lunaramon continued as if she had not been interrupted, "We have been asked to escort you to Gennai. He says he has something to discuss with you."

"Come on," added Silencimon. "Follow us." The two turned and headed off into the forest, with Usagi and Hotaru following close behind.


	5. Ch4 Kurama

**A/N: **Well, here we go again. Sorry for the long time between updates, but my muse tends to come and go, and with college I hardly have any time to write anyways, so I guess I should be glad I have about seven chapters already written in a notebook, or else I'd be screwed. I just wish that it didn't take so long just to type it up.

**Same as before:**

"normal speech"

_thoughts and empathized or foreign words_

**-~- Rachel -~-** - change of view or narration, i.e.; the Animorphs

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the known characters or series' in this fic. The only things I own are my own characters, and the plot.**

Chapter 4

**Kurama**

Kurama let out a sigh as he let himself collapse into his chair. Koemna had sent him and the rest of the Reikai Tantei to take down a group of youkai causing havoc in the Makai. Unfortunetly the youkai been stronger then Koenma had said, and there had been more then was expected.

So not only had the fight been long, bloody, and exhausting, he also had to keep Hiei from running Kuwabara through with his katana. Then he had to help carry an unconscious Kuwabara after one of his and Yusuke's inevitable brawls.

On top of all this, Kurama had homework due on Monday. He sighed again, and then turned on the computer. Might as well get started on the research part.

Kurama had no sooner logged on then his computer screen began to emit a bright light. He raised an eyebrow as he backed his chair up slightly. "Interesting," he murmured, as a device of some sort came out of the screen. He grabbed it, sparing the device only a glance to note its most distinguishing features.

The device was slightly oval, smaller than his hand; with a body made of what he guessed to be red plastic, and a green rubber grip. It also had an antenna, a small screen, and two small, round buttons.

Kurama had no sooner brought his gaze back up to the computer screen then the light grew even brighter. He felt himself leave his chair, and then he was floating in nothingness. After a few minutes of this, he found himself standing in a clearing in a forest.

Standing in front of Kurama was a bipedal fox. She (he assumed it was a she) was about as tall as him with golden-tan fur. Her chest, stomach, paws, and the tip of her tail covered in white fur. She had blue eyes, which were currently glaring at him.

"Are you Kurama?" she demanded, confirming his suspicions. At his nod, she continued, "I am Renamon, and you are to follow me. That is," at this point she smirked, "if you can keep up." With that said, she took off into the trees.

Kurama smirked inwardly. _She's fast,_ he thought,_ but I'm faster._ And with that, he leapt into the trees after her.

Kurama quickly caught up to Renamon, as the two jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Renamon quickly noticed this and, narrowing her eyes, increased her pace. Kurama easily kept up. _He's fast,_ she thought,_ maybe faster even than me._

With their speed the pair soon reached their destination: a large clearing with twelve kids, twelve creatures, and a young man in middle. Renamon jumped into - and disappeared in - a patch of shadow, reappearing in the shadow of the young man in clearing.

"I brought him," she said as Kurama landed in the clearing. _And not even winded,_ Renamon noted with distaste.

"Good," the man said, "The others are just arriving."

To Kurama's left came two cats; following them came two girls. The youngest had shoulder-length black hair, violet eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a black turtleneck and black slacks. The other was older, wearing a girl's blue and white Japanese school uniform. She had blue eyes, and her blonde hair was put up in the oddest hair style Kurama had ever seen. It was up in two buns on each side of her head, and then fell in two streamers down to mid-thigh.

Kurama then looked to his right, and had to retract his earlier statement. For being escorted by a large bipedal lion was a short boy whose hair was even odder. It was up in wild black and red spikes, with blonde bangs. Beneath the bangs were large purple eyes, staring in wonder at the sight before him.

The boy was dressed all in black and blue leather: dark blue leather pants, black leather shirt, and an open blue leather jacket. He wore a pair of stylish black leather boots, and assortment of chains, buckles, and black leather straps. He had straps on wrists, arms, legs, and even one around his neck. Hanging from a chain around his neck was an upside-down gold pyramid with an eye etched on the front.

In front of Kurama, across on the other side of the clearing, came a bear cub almost dragging the girl whose hand it was holding. The girl was tall, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in gray sweats and tennis shoes. She was also the only one besides Kurama not at all winded.

The young man, dressed in hooded tan robes, looked around and nodded, "Alright, then," he said. "Now that everyone is here, it's now time for me explain why."


	6. Ch5 Introductions and Explainations

**A/N: **Finally, everyone is together and the introductions and explanations will begin. I would also like to apologize for yet another late update. I love college, but I hate the time it takes up.

**Again:**

"normal speech"

_thoughts and empathized or foreign words_

**-~- Rachel -~-** - change of view or narration, i.e.; the Animorphs

**THE ELLIMIST**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the known characters or series in this fic. The only things I own are my own characters, and the plot.**

Chapter 5

**Explanations and Introductions**

**-~-previously-~-**

_The young man, dressed in hooded tan robes, looked around and nodded, "Alright, then," he said. "Now that everyone is here, it now time for me explain why."_

**-~-now-~-**

This declaration having caught the attention of everyone present, the man continued. "My name is Gennai, and you six have been brought here because you are Digidestined,"

"Hold on," said a wild haired boy with a blue flame jacket and a pair of goggles on his head. "There are only five of them. Why did you say six?"

"Because there are six," said Gennai before turning to the short boy in leather. "Yugi, why don't you and Yami start the introductions?"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, an older boy appeared behind Yugi. He was wearing the exact same thing as Yugi, right down to the upside-down pyramid. He looked almost exactly like Yugi, but with a few key differences. For example, he was a few inches taller, and had blonde streaks going through his spikes. Also, the boy's facial features were sharper, more angular than Yugi's, and his skin had a deep tan. His eyes were also a deep, blood red, outlined in kohl.

"Since it seems that you already know of my existence, I will instead introduce myself to the others." The boy put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I am Yami, a 5,000 year-old Egyptian spirit and Yugi's darker half. Both of us have power over the Shadows and the realm in which they dwell."

To emphasize his point, a mass of solid darkness coiled around Yami's hand and arm. He gazed at it almost in adoration, before lifting gaze to glare at Gennai. "I demand to hear," Yami said in a voice deceptively calm, as the Shadow dissipated into nothing, "a full explanation as to why you have brought me and my _hikari_ here."

"All six of you have been brought here," Gennai began, "because you are Digidestined, people destined to save the Digital World and the digimon that live here."

"Pardon me for sounding a bit ignorant," the blonde girl said, "but what exactly is a digimon?"

"I'm a digimon," the black bear at her side answered. "Digimon is short for digital monster. We're living, breathing, thinking data."

"Well put, Teddymon," said Gennai. "Now I believe that we should continue the introductions and if they wish, the newcomers may tell us a bit about themselves. Tai, why don't you and your group start first."

"Uh, well, ok then. Um, I'm Tai," said an older boy with messy red-brown hair, "and I'm the leader of the original Digidestined, and the original Digidestined of Courage."

"And I'm Agumon, his partner," said the small orange dinosaur at Tai's side.

"Sora, Digidestined of Love," said the orange haired girl, and the pink bird at her side was Biyomon.

"Matt, Digidestined of Friendship." The tall blonde boy. "Gabumon." The wolf-like creature at Matt's side.

"I'm Izzy, the Digidestined of Knowledge," said the boy with the laptop. "Tentomon," was the oversized beetle.

"Mimi, Digidestined of Sincerity," was the pink haired girl and Palmon was her plant-like partner.

The eldest boy was Joe, the Digidestined of Reliability, and his partner was Gomamon.

Tai's sister, Kari, was the Digidestined of Light and her cat digimon was Gatomon.

Next came Matt's brother, T.K., of Hope, and his partner Patamon.

Davis, the boy wearing goggles, was the leader of the younger group of Digidestined, and was the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship. His partner was Veemon.

There was Ken, the Digidestined of Kindness, and his caterpillar digimon Wormmon.

Next were Yolie, Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, and Hawkmon.

Last was the youngest; Cody, Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability. Armadillomon was his partner.

**-~- Rachel -~-**

The kids and their digimon finished their introductions, and now it was the turn of us newbies.

"Well don't everyone speak up at once," I muttered before raising my voice. "Alright, since nobody else wants to, I'll start. My name is Rachel, and I am a member of a group of four teens, one teen turned hawk, and an alien. We call ourselves the Animorphs. I am fifteen and for years I have fought in a war against impossible odds, against an entire alien empire bent on literally enslaving humanity. On top of that, our only weapon is the ability to turn into animals."

I felt that they needed to know, so while looking down at the ground I added, "I was thirteen when I first started fighting in the war." The silence that followed my words let me know what they thought of me.

From beside me I heard Teddymon clear her throat before saying, "And I'm Teddymon, her digimon partner."

I looked back up as the long haired blonde girl introduced herself.

"Um, well," she started, "I'm Usagi, and I'm the leader of a group of super heroines known as the Sailor Senshi. Each of us is represented by a planet. I'm known as Sailor Moon."

The dark haired, pale skinned girl came next. "I am Hotaru," she said in a soft voice, "and I'm one of the Senshi, Sailor Saturn. I am known as the Messiah of Silence, Soldier of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. I also have the power to heal injuries."

"I am Lunaramon," the silver and gold cat said, "partner to Usagi."

"And I'm Silencimon," the purple cat jumped in. "And I'm Hotaru's partner."

Next came the boy with a fashion sense so horrible even Cassie would agree with me. I mean, _seriously_, who goes Goth with hair like _that_?

"As you heard earlier, my name is Yugi. Back home I'm known as the King of Games, though it was really Yami who earned it. I am also the reincarnation of the light half of Yami's soul. Yami already told you his story."

After Yugi finished, the lion standing behind him and Yami finally spoke up. "As some of you already know, I am Leomon," he said, "and I pledge my life and abilities to Yugi and Yami."

The fox decided to go next. "I am Renamon," she said, then jerked her thumb back towards the red haired hottie I had noticed earlier, "and I'm with him." She didn't sound too happy about it either.

Finally, it was the turn of the redheaded boy. "I am Kurama, a one thousand year old fox demon and former thief in the employ of the King of the Underworld, King Enma, and his son, Koenma."

Then, I swear, he pulled a rose out of his hair and with a flick of his wrist, turned it into a thorned whip. Kurama then added, "I can also turn any plant into a weapon. For the record, I am one of the strongest demons alive."

**-~- Kurama -~-**

I could tell that they all were a bit taken aback with my statement. All of them, that is, except Rachel. She seemed to be more interested in my Rose Whip then my species.

In fact, Rachel, with Teddymon trailing behind, came right up to me and asked, "Can you really turn any plant into a weapon? Even grass?"

"Yes," I answered. "In fact, I have used grass in battle. I prefer, however, my rose and my Rose Whip for fighting." She stared in fascination as I returned my whip to a rose, then a seed, which I then showed to her before placing it back in my hair.

"How do you do that?" Rachel asked in awe.

I explained to her how I used my energy to grow and manipulate any plant. I then inquired as to how her own abilities worked.

"I have no clue," she answered. "All I know is that it's highly advanced alien technology, and triggered by concentrating on stored DNA. If you want the specifics, you'd have to ask Ax."

"What is your team like?"

"Well, there's Ax, our resident alien and technology specialist who's clueless about most things human. He also has this annoying habit of playing with sounds while in human morph, and calling our leader Jake 'Prince Jake.' It's something to do with 'Prince' being an Andilite military rank. Next comes my best friend Cassie. She's our animal expert and a bit of a pacifist. There's my cousin Jake, our leader, and his best friend Marco, our team's comedian. Finally, there's me and my boyfriend Tobias."

Rachel's voice was filled with anger and bitterness as she continued. "On our first mission, Tobias paid the ultimate price for the morphing technology. He overstayed the two-hour time limit and got trapped in hawk morph. A being known as the Ellimist gave Tobias back the power to morph in exchange for Tobias doing a job for him. We thought that Tobias would get to be human again, but the Ellimist tends to twist words and meanings. Tobias can only be human for less than two hours at a time."

Seeing how upset she was, I changed the subject to my life and friends. She laughed at my description of Kuwabara, and agreed with Hiei's opinion of Kuwabara being an idiot. Rachel was interested in everyone's attitudes and abilities, and commented that Yusuke, with his love of fighting, was a male version of herself.

We continued on like this, exchanging the stories of our lives. As we talked, we noticed that while Yami and Yugi were carrying on an animated conversation with Usagi and Hotaru, the others had yet to approach any of us. Even the digimon were separated, the two groups talking only among themselves.

Eventually, our conversation had drifted to the topic of how we had been chosen and brought here. Immediately, Rachel said she knew how it had probably happened.

"I just know it was the Ellimist," she said with disgust. "He's the only one with the power, and loves to play around and mess with people."

**IT IS NOT SURPRISING, RACHEL, THAT YOU WERE THE ONE TO FIGURE IT OUT.**

The voice came from everywhere at once. And from nowhere. It wasn't a voice, not really. It was like an idea that simply popped into your head.

I tensed up, preparing for battle. I saw that I wasn't the only one, as the digimon moved in front of their partners. Only Gennai and Rachel seemed to know what was going on.

**DO NOT BE AFRAID. THERE IS NO THREAT. I WILL APPEAR IN A PHYSICAL FORM THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND.**

The air directly in front of me… no, not in front, behind. Beside. Around. There's no explanation possible. The air just opened up, almost like a portal. As if there was a door in nothingness. As if the air were solid and… not even I, a thousand year-old fox demon, can explain it.

The air opened. He appeared.

He was humanoid. Two arms, two legs, a head where a human head would be. His skin was glowing blue, as if a light bulb that had been painted over so that the light still shone from him.

He seemed like an old man, but with an aura that was definitely not frail. His hair was long and white, and his ears were swept up into points, like a demon's. His eyes were black holes that seemed to be full of stars, like the sky on a cloudless night.

I glanced over at Rachel. She was shaking, not with fear (for I could smell no fear-scent), but with suppressed rage.

**A/N: **Aha, so the Ellimist was behind it all. But really, how many Animorphs fans are surprised? And for those that don't know, the Ellimist is an all-powerful being (think God) that is behind most everything in the Animorphs' world. And for the record, bold capitals will only be used for the Ellimist when he has no physical form.


End file.
